


Wind

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [11]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Sequel to "Ghost" in which Shinichi has a wierd encounter.  He blames Kaito.





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting that I'm suposed to post these every day. This one is pretty tame, nothing triggery that I can think of.

Its been a week now and as much as Shinichi has tried to ignore it, he really can’t any more. He blames Kaito. It doesn’t matter what is going on, it’s probably his fault.

The first time it happened, Shinichi brushed it off as a sign of fall and continued on his way. The second time there was a hesitation in his step but, he shrugged, and kept walking. At this point it was unnerving even if he was getting used to it. Every time he stepped out of his house, a wind would pick up in the yard. If it was just your run of the mill, rush of leaves across the lawn, he wouldn’t have paid it any attention but, this wind was a small whirlwind, moving slowly through the yard, no discernible path. Only, in the middle of all those leaves swirling about, Shinichi noticed a figure, a shadow really, standing watch. It appeared as though the figure was pacing around, watching him from different angles, studying him. Wind doesn’t do that.

***

“Kaito, there’s something weird going on… I need you to come home with me.”

“My dear Shinichi, if you’re feeling lonely there’s no need for the subterfuge.”

“Kaito! I’m serious!”

“Hi Serious, I’m Kaito.”

_That’s it_. Shinichi smacked Kaito upside the head and turned and walked away. He knew Kaito would follow anyway.

***

Once they reached the gate, Shinichi slowed down and came to a stop at the entrance. He waited. Sure enough, from the yard full of orange and yellow fallen leaves, a swirl of orange rose. Kaito stood behind him, chin hooked over his shoulder, watching the rotation of leaves dance across the lawn. To Shinichi’s utter surprise the figure with in _waved_. Out of the corner of his eye, Shinichi could see Kaito raise his arm and _wave back_. He should have known. Shinichi stepped closer and uttered, “Kuroba Toichi I presume?”

All at once the leaves floated back to the ground and before him stood one of the world’s greatest magicians smiling in response. Always a showman, Toichi took the time to bow, still dressed in the magnificent suit he wore the last day of his life. “Kudo Shinichi, I see you brought my son to me. It is very nice to meet you. You’re such an interesting one to watch. You did well Kaito.”

Shinichi blushed profusely with an embarrassed little squeak. _Definitely Kaito’s father_. All Shinichi could think was, he should have known. Also, he was right, this was Kaito’s fault.

“He _is_ very handsome and so easy to embarrass. Also he has the cutest blush! Mom loves him too!”

“Kaito!”

“Of course, Chikage has excellent taste and she was so excited to be pregnant at the same time as Yukikio-san. Personally, I had fun with our little treasure hunt when you were a child… well the first time you were a child Shinichi-kun.” The magician smirked much the same way his father would have if he were the one to say it. _No wonder they were rivals_. The conversation quickly turned melancholy when Toichi followed with, “I’m sorry you couldn’t keep in touch, I suppose that was my fault.”

“Dad…”

Toichi waved off his comment. “Its okay, I’m glad the two of you could meet again. Thank you for taking care of my son, Shinichi-kun. I wish I could stay longer but… goodbye.”

With that, the magician faded away as a slight breeze ruffled the leaves where he stood. The moment was heavy again; Kaito continued staring at the spot where his father stood as if willing him to return. Shinichi breathed a sigh and took Kaito’s hand. He walked his magician to the door and let them in. Once Kaito was seated on the sofa, Shinichi went to make the extra sweet, extra chocolaty, hot chocolate he knew Kaito loved. It was going to be one of those evenings but, even though a part of him almost wished Toichi didn’t show up, he knew Kaito was happy to see him even if it hurt to see him leave.

It was going to be okay; he’d wrap his thief in a blanket, feed him hot chocolate, and watch a movie with him until he was feeling more himself. Shinichi was going to be there for Kaito.


End file.
